The Thoughts of The Royalty
by Faline1
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn both think upon Gandalf's 'death' on the way to and in Lothlorien. Then, on to save the hobbits who have been taken.
1. Reaffirmed Hope

Story Title: The Thoughts of the Royalty (subject to change when I can think of something better)  
  
Chapter Title: Reaffirmed HOPE (not hop *sorry*)  
  
Author: Faline  
  
Rating: PG- this doesn't mean it's not worth reading! GIVE THE STORY A CHANCE MAN!  
  
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn both think upon Gandalf's 'death' on the way to and in Lothlorien. Who loses hope, and who gains a new perspective? Well, read and find out!  
  
DISCLAIMER: DESPITE ALL MY PRAYERS AND HOPES, I DO NOT OWN ANYONE IN THIS STORY! TOLKIEN IS A GENIUS, AND HIS WORK SHALL NOT BE FALSIFIED UNDER A NAME AS UNWORTHY AS MY OWN! Lol. LONG LIVE THE ELF!  
  
For those who gave a response before, sorry about the smudged title, and the misspellings of Gandalf and Moria. Thanks for your comments though.  
  
  
  
This story is about Hope, and how one can lose hope when the situation is dire. How will the two royal members of the fellowship look back and to the future when the going is rough and the road is perilous?  
  
Reaffirmed Hope (1 of ?)  
  
All hope is lost now. The innocence is gone, forever to be forgotten. It pains me to look upon the faces of my men and even hope that we can finish our mission. The king I am, true. Yet, the leader I was not, am not. How can I lead this group of only seven when I cannot claim a kingdom that is rightfully mine? It pains me to think of my love. I don't believe I will ever see her again.  
  
As I look to those familiar faces, their eyes covered in a film of tears and sorrow, and I know that it is I who have failed. I who has not protected every member like a good king should. "Move them out Legolas. We move now." My voice is not my own. It is a voice of the past. Yet, no one besides me seems to notice. They cry for Gandalf.  
  
"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir is the one to speak. I understand and accept this from my fellow man. Yet, I cannot sway. Not for a moment. The elf is too stunned to speak as he gives me a sorrowful look then looks away. I cannot look upon his face at this moment. "These plains will be covered by orcs by nightfall. We must make it to the forest of Lothlorien." I speak the truth. I have failed, but I will stay my course, and I won't let Frodo down again.  
  
My mind is pushed to the hobbit and I search for him with my eyes. He has stepped away, and the ring's power is not felt as strongly from this distance. Yet, I yearn for the feel of that ring close to me. Yearn for it like a child yearns for comfort from its mother. It's a strange sort of love, and I need it like water. "Frodo?" He turns and I see a single tear for Gandalf run down his cheek. In all my lust for the ring and for power, I must not, cannot, forget who is separating that object and myself. I must remember Frodo in my thoughts, and never betray him, for he is the one who holds my sword.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
It is night in Lothlorien. I dream of my home, in Mirkwood. How different the trees are from my father's kingdom. They fairly shine with an inner light and are silver, like the moon. Not at all like the rich, brown color that the trunks bear and the vivid green of the leaves, sparkling with the morning dew. I am many miles from home, yet I still remember all the years I have spent a far and still dreamed of my land, of my people.  
  
Being an oddity among your people is something that was a gift of sorts. The females were drawn to me and my cursed blond hair and I could not step away from my dwelling without a bow or bent knee because my hair is so different. So unlike the dark, shining brown hair of the others of my kind. The rest of the Sylvan elves are a different breed almost.  
  
The wind changes and my dreams are torn to pieces as a figure of shimmering white passes by my bedroll. Blinking, I raise my head. Galadriel is leading Frodo to the looking well.  
  
She confessed to me, on a quiet overlook, her fear of the future. The conversation was quiet and she spoke of going into the West, to join the others. And of the ring that Frodo carried in his vest pocket. She heard the ring's call while we were still miles away, emerging from the walls of Moria. It called to her, and she had called back. What could I say to her? I was on a journey to destroy the thing she now coveted with a passion. It is no surprise that she now talks to Frodo; perhaps to do so much as beg him for the ring.  
  
Gimli stirs to my left, and the two hobbits Merry and Pippin draw closer to the dwarf's side. We have all grown so close. Only to be ripped apart once our path was clear. I failed Gandalf. I know I did. The pain rises and threatens to swallow me again, yet I suppress the urge to grieve. For, that would only lead to death, and the journey is too perilous to leave to these mortals alone.  
  
"Do you think of the wizard, Legolas?" Aragorn's voice surprises me, and I turn my head quickly. He has settled comfortably behind me, and I am alarmed at his soundless approach. I wonder if my senses are failing me.  
  
"Yes. It is a hard thing to accept, I think. Don't you, Aragorn?" I answer him in Sindarin. Better to stick to the familiars. He smiles and nods as he rises. My fearless leader. He walks almost meaninglessly towards the direction in which Frodo left. "The ring calls to you as well doesn't it? None of us can escape its voice can we?" He doesn't answer me. Instead, he merely lights his pipe and takes a long drag, after which he finally speaks.  
  
"I knew what I would have to resist when I began this journey. I did not know what I would have to endure though. And after," he pauses, almost as if he can't finish his sentence and I am struck by how commanding he looks. He truly fits the part of the king. "After Gandalf's death, I don't know if I can go on." He lowers his head and I rise silently and go to him.  
  
"You will lead us. It is your destiny. You will destroy the ring and we will all make it back. We may have lost one member, but we are still a fellowship." I place my hand on his shoulder and the heat of his skin soaks through the cloth. I am reminded of how warm humans really are, and how cold I really am. He nods, in deep thought, and then raises his eyes. "You're right. By god, if you elves aren't always right." We both chuckle low and look around a little guiltily as Boromir stirs, then settles back into sleep. "You should sleep. We will leave at first day break."  
  
I nod, and I know that my leader will be strong enough for all of us. He will lead us to victory. 


	2. Dreams and Demons

Title: The thoughts of Royalty  
  
Chapter: Dreams of peace and thoughts of the future (2 of ?)  
  
Author: Faline  
  
Rating: PG -- just because it's PG doesn't mean it isn't worth reading! JUST READ IT MAN!  
  
Summary: Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas look for the hobbits that have been taken by the uruk-hai. In the process, they stop for the night and the thoughts of the royalty are allowed to wander once more . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Any of the hobbits, Boromir or even Arwen so don't sue me. This is for fun and nothing more! I gain nothing besides the satisfaction I give my readers . . . yeah, right.  
  
A note from the author: I am in the middle of reading the Two Towers so if I spell something wrong, get a situation mixed up, or seem to follow the movie, I'm sorry and I'm improvising (. lol.  
  
Dreams of Peace and Thoughts of the Future  
  
I was having the dream again. In it, I could see myself riding past the White Tower into Minas Tirith to the clearing of silver trumpets with the banners thrown high in the breeze, their silver and gold embroidery gleaming in the rising sun. I am the king of Gondor. My country is my own and my crown is placed a top my head. My fellowship rides along side of me; the hobbits happily reunited and Boromir back from the dead. Gimli and Legolas ride together, a striking tall blond elf and a short redheaded dwarf, the last from Moria. Gandalf rides behind them all, his horse walking slowly and proudly through the decadent streets. They're all back and we will rule them all.  
  
A hand shakes me awake. I am startled and sit up quickly, my hand automatically flying to the sword at my side. Blinking my vision clear, I see Legolas kneeling next to me, and Gimli stands a few feet away. It is daybreak. "Aragorn, we must go. The uruk-hai are moving fast for Isengard." I nod and roll to my feet. The dream is pushed to the back of my head as I pack my sleeping blanket and we set off West, to Isengard.  
  
The elf and the dwarf chat, if you can call it chat. They speak in mainly hushed tones as we cross the forests and planes. They speak of happier times, and of their childhood. Legolas was a happy child; that much is obvious, and I am reminded of my own childhood in Rivendell with the elves, and with Arwen. Her name brings a smile to my face.  
  
She gave me an engagement stone. My hand drifts to my neck where the white stone rests against my chest. She means to marry me. I know that I will need a kingdom and a title before Elrond will even consider it, but my people will know my name soon enough. They will cry out in happiness after I take back what is mine, and keep my promise to my fallen brother. 'Oh Boromir. If only I could have saved you from the ring.' Even now, so far away from Sam and Frodo, I can feel the momentary pull of the ring of evil. Its cries have grown in pitch as it draws nearer to its birthplace and its evil parent. I shake my head. The ring corrupted Boromir, and it may very well corrupt Sam and Frodo as well. I am just glad that I have gotten away from it, for now. It may come back to haunt me. I have a strange feeling about the future. It is so uncertain and unclear.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
I fall silent and blend in perfectly with the world around me. It's past dusk and the party of uruk-hai we are trailing has stopped to sleep and to eat. This I can tell by listening to the sounds of their hunting for food, and by the terrified screams of the animals that are unwillingly caught. Aragorn signals me closer to his side and I am wary to go. One human has fallen to the power; another will surely be able to fall as well. "We will set up camp here tonight." I nod and look through the trees, assessing the protection and visibility of the small island we have found in a shallow river. My Elvish hearing detects no dangerous creature within twenty miles. The uruk-hai are at least thirty or forty away. I am very tired. We have traveled after Pippin and Merry for a good ten days and we are still in forest. This forest comforts me, for it brings me closer to a place in my heart where the forests of Mirkwood live in memory. It has been months since I have seen the tall forests of my home.  
  
"Legolas, I'm going to find us something to eat. Watch after the fire." I nod as Aragorn departs. I watch him go, silently memorizing the features of his back as he skips lightly over the stream on a lane of stepping stone. This will be the man to rule them all. I can fell it. My gaze falls to the silent Dwarf next to me. He has been quiet since Moria. I do not blame him at all. He catches my eyes and we both smile at the friendship we have formed in the last month or so. We have truly become companions in this isolated land.  
  
Gimli looks at my mud and dirt smeared face. "Ye're looking mighty fouled Master Elf. I will watch the fire if perhaps you wish to enjoy a dip in the river a bit farther down stream." I nod at his suggestion.  
  
"Yes, I did not wash my clothes when you and Aragorn did a few nights ago. Someone had to keep watch. Also, I guess the fact that you threw mud at me did help my look either." The Master Dwarf laughs heartily and I take my leave, giving Gimli a quick bow of my head. In a few seconds, I am swallowed by the darkness that seems to be living in everything in this strange place. It seems as though we have fallen into an enchanted realm. The river runs deep and clear past the island. It takes a sharp curve right about 20 meters away from our camp and this is where I take off my clothing. I fold everything neatly and lay them on my boots to keep them clean.  
  
The stream is warm. I am surprised. It is shallower and colder upstream and yet here, where it should be cold, it is warm. I am not about to complain though. This is exactly what I need and I release my hair from its braids.  
  
There is much light in the forest. The moon has broken through the clouds that have covered it most of the day. I can see silver trout darting around the rocks in the riverbed and a water snake makes it's way lazily past my foot, never suspecting that I could crush it without a moment's thought. One quickly shot arrow and the snake's life would be over. In many ways, this is how my life has become. At any second, an army of orcs or an army of Sarumon's evil creatures, the Uruk-hai, could descend upon my two companions and myself and kill all of us. Sauron could be thinking of a way to rid Middle-Earth of the Dwarf, the wood Elf, and the hidden King in one foul swoop. We would never be the wiser.  
  
My thoughts have led me to a dark place that I care not to dwell. It is in this state that I am most vulnerable and the least aware of the world around me. Perhaps this is why I am not aware of the man behind me before he takes a running start and jump in the water next to me, causing a large wave to crash into my face and pull my feet from under me. I sputter to the surface, momentarily surprised. Aragorn surfaces with a stupid grin plastered on his face. The king and the one who will save us all. I wipe the blond hair plastered to my forehead out of my eyes and turn. "We have much to be sober about my liege. I do not understand your gaiety." I hear him catch his breath and he stops chuckling.  
  
"Forgive me Legolas. I simply felt that you were loosing heart, and you needed to be cheered up. Forgive me for trying." He says this perfectly straight-laced yet I know that he was making fun of me. I spin quickly and slide his feet out from under his with a graceful kick of my left leg. My right arm rises and shoves the man beneath the chest-deep water with a laugh. He grabs my ankles and pulls me down with him. In the clear depths of the liquid cradling us, I can see him laughing as well. We both float to the surface and I am struck by how much of a friend Aragorn has been. True, he is a harsh taskmaster at times, but more often than not, he is a friend.  
  
"I wonder; will we find the little ones?" My mind is distracted and I look at Aragorn. I haven't heard a word that he has spoken. He repeats his question and I can only think of one true, honest answer.  
  
"I know not what the future holds, and nor will I ever, but my one consolation is that I can strive to find the lost members and bring this fellowship back to it's former strength." Aragorn nods and simply floats in the water. I make my way to the bank and climb unsteadily to the mossy shore, slick with mud. Donning my clothes, I return to the water's edge where Aragorn still floats. "We will find them. No matter how long it takes, we will not abandon Pippin and Merry to torment and death." I say this quietly, with a deep conviction. I believe myself and, turning, I hope that he believes me too. For there is nothing worse than losing hope at a time so crucial. I take my leave of the King and return to the fire.  
  
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
I do not understand the elf at times. He is confusing and sometimes impatient. Yet, I owe him my life and he has my loyalty. It is a strange thought, that I am the king yet I am loyal to a prince. His father has raised him well. He is a good elf.  
  
The water turns cold around my skin and I shiver. This bath was not needed, but I felt the need to make him smile. Legolas can be far too serious at times. I follow his lead and rise from the water on the other side of the bank. We continue to quest on the morrow, but for now we must eat. I silently enter to woods again and start to scan and hunt as every ranger does. Old habits die hard. I am learning that more and more each day as my hunting and tracking skills are used more and more often in the search for the hobbits. There is a wild boar standing in the woods in front of me. I silently draw my bow and fit an arrow onto its string. The boar is dead before he can comprehend what has happened to him and I retrieve the carcass and head back to camp. My men must eat and I must remember that I am the King.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
SO? YOU LIKE IT? I'd really like to know what you thought of my story and how you like my writing and stuff. I don't care if you flame! Just say something! 


End file.
